Hyung! Please Don't Marry Him!
by Lady Canna Lily
Summary: "Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyunnie-ya, semoga aku bisa jadi calon kakak yang baik untukmu." / 'Apa-apaan itu! Kakak! Jangan harap Kim HeeChul' / WonKyu / HanChul / YAOI / DLDR!


**Title : Hyung! Please Don't Marry Him!**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun, Choi SiWon, Tan HanGeng, & Kim HeeChul**

**Pair : WonKyu & HanChul**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe), little bit of Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), YAOI**

**.**

**{Lady Canna Lily}**

**.**

"Kau kelihatan rapih sekali pagi ini, memang ada acara apa?" pemuda manis bernama Cho KyuHyun itu bertanya disela-sela acara mengunyah roti isinya.

Pemuda lain yang mendapat lontaran pertanyaan dari KyuHyun –Cho HanGeng terdiam sesaat, membiarkan nasi gorengnya tercerna dengan sempurna.

"Hari ini pacarku akan berkunjung, memangnya Ibu belum memberitaumu?"

KyuHyun menggeleng, "Pacarmu akan datang sendirian?"

"Dia akan datang dengan Paman dan Bibinya, orang tuanya tinggal di Kanada dan baru akan kembali ke Korea minggu depan." Jelas HanGeng yang sudah menyelesaikan acara sarapannya, Ia kemudian beranjak dari meja makan, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah.

KyuHyun sendiri sedang menghabiskan susu yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh sang Ibu, setelah ini Ia berpikir untuk mengganti pakaiannya, agar terlihat baik dihadapan calon kakak iparnya nanti.

Setelah susunya habis tak tersisa, KyuHyun beranjak menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya.

.

.

.

Kamar bernuansa putih-biru itu terlihat sedikit berantakan, beberapa setel baju berserakan disana-sini. Si pemilik kamar yang tak lain adalah KyuHyun kini sedang berdiri di depan cermin, sambil memegang sesetel baju yang sebenarnya jarang Ia pakai.

"_Hyungie _bilang, pacarnya seumuran denganku, dan lagi pacar HanGeng _Hyung_ juga seorang pemuda bukan seorang gadis. Aku pakai yang ini saja deh,"

Dan pada akhirnya KyuHyun memilih memakai kaos _polo_ berwarna putih, dengan bordiran angka 13 dimasing-masing lengannya, dipadukan dengan _skinny jeans _hitam, dan sandal hitam yang memang biasa Ia gunakan diwaktu-waktu santai.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan merapikan kembali baju-bajunya yang tadi berserakan, KyuHyun segera beranjak menuju ruang tengah. Dan sesampainya di ruang tengah, KyuHyun hanya menemukan adik perempuannya yang tengah memakan sebuah biskuit.

"Leyna, mana yang lain?" tanyanya pada sang adik –Aleyna.

Aleyna menolehkan kepalanya kearah KyuHyun, "Sepertinya mereka terlalu asyik mengobrol diluar, sampai Ayah, Ibu, dan Han_ Oppa _lupa kalau rumah kita ini punya sebuah ruang tamu."

"_Oppa_ mau kemana?" tanya Aleyna ketika melihat KyuHyun mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Menyusul yang lainnya, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak akan mengerti topik pembicaraan kalian."

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

.

.

.

KyuHyun sudah berada di ambang pintu depan rumahnya, dari situ Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang sedang berbincang-bincang asyik didepan sana. Ketika dirinya bersiap kembali melangkah, mata indah berbalut _softlens_ cokelat itu terbelalak dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

Matanya menyipit untuk memastikan sosok yang Ia lihat tadi bukan sekedar halusinasinya saja, dan ternyata itu memang bukan hanya sebuah halusinasi. KyuHyun sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan bersiap berlari menuju ke kamarnya, namun sayangnya..

"Ya! Kyunnie sayang, kemarilah!"

..Ibunya berteriak dan hal itu memaksa dirinya untuk membatalkan niatnya, pada akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Ia menghampiri orang-orang itu.

KyuHyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati, Ia mencoba tersenyum ramah, namun hasilnya hanya sebuah senyum aneh yang terukir di wajah manisnya itu.

"Nah Kyu, Ini pacarku HeeChul.. dan HeeChul, ini adikku KyuHyun."

Pemuda cantik bernama lengkap Kim HeeChul itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan tersenyum sangat manis kepada KyuHyun. Demi Tuhan! KyuHyun muak melihat senyum semacam itu, namun demi menjaga _image_ baiknya akhirnya KyuHyun membalas uluran tangan HeeChul dan ikut tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyunnie-_ya_, semoga aku bisa jadi calon kakak yang baik untukmu." Ucap HeeChul masih dengan senyum manisnya.

_'Apa-apaan itu?! Kakak?! Jangan harap Kim HeeChul!'_

"Ya, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu HeeChul-_ssi_." Balas KyuHyun, berusaha agar nada suaranya terdengar ramah.

Dua pemuda manis dan cantik itu menyudahi acara berjabat tangan mereka, kemudian saling terdiam.

"Errr.. Bu, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengobrol di ruang tamu saja atau di ruang tengah mungkin?"

"Ah! Ya, kau benar Kyu, mari-mari kita ke ruang keluarga saja." Dan dua keluarga itupun berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah keluarga Cho.

.

.

.

Dua keluarga itu asyik berbincang-bincang, sampai-sampai mereka melupakan keberadaan seorang Cho KyuHyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam. KyuHyun menatap sinis HeeChul yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu –yang entah apa dengan HanGeng.

KyuHyun menatap langit-langit ruang keluarganya, berusaha mencari alasan untuk menghindari semua yang ada di situ. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Ah! Semuanya.. maaf ya, aku ada janji dengan teman, tak apa kan kalau aku pergi?"

Sungguh alasan yang sempurna Cho KyuHyun-_ssi_.

Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk dan tersenyum, mngizinkan KyuHyun untuk pergi dari situ. Dengan senyuman lebar, KyuHyun beranjak dari ruang keluarga, melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

"Dasar manusia sok cantik itu! Bisa-bisanya dia bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku dan tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kami. Kau tidak akan ku terima sebagai kakak iparku Kim HeeChul!" KyuHyun terus melangkah di trotoar, sambil mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahi HeeChul.

Tanpa terasa, kini KyuHyun telah tiba di depan sebuah _Coffee Shop_. _Coffee Shop _sederhana yang terlihat nyaman. "_Romansa Coffe 1013"_ itulah nama _Coffee Shop_-nya. Entah apa arti dari nama itu.

Baru selangkah kaki KyuHyun memijak lantai bagian dalam _Coffee Shop_, aroma manis dan lembut dari kue-kue, juga aroma khas dari berbagai jenis kopi segera menyapa indera penciumannya. KyuHyun kemudian memilih untuk duduk di meja yang letaknya berhadapan dengan meja kasir.

"Selamat pagi Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara _baritone_ yang tak asing bagi KyuHyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Oh ayolah SiWon _hyung_, jangan main-main."

"Ahaha maaf, tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini kau sudah berkunjung, merindukanku ya?" Pemuda tampan pemilik suara _baritone_ tadi mendudukkan dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan KyuHyun.

"Ck. Jangan mimpi Choi Siwon! Di rumah sedang ada tamu."

"Ada tamu tapi kau malah keluyuran, Tuan Rumah macam apa kau?"

"Itu tamu HanGeng _hyung_, bukan tamuku."

"Ooh. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau pesan apa Kyu?"

"Seperti biasa saja _hyung_,"

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar Tuan." SiWon membungkukkan tubuhnya, berlagak seolah-olah Ia juga pelayan di _Coffe Shop _miliknya sendiri.

KyuHyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _sofa_ yang Ia duduki. KyuHyun masih tak habis pikir tentang seorang Kim HeeChul. KyuHyun sudah sangat senang saat tau HeeChul pindah ke Kanada, tapi kenapa sekarang dirinya harus bertemu lagi dengan HeeChul, terlebih sebagai calon kakak iparnya sendiri? Ini Bencana!

.

.

.

**_Flashback On_**

_"Aku penguasanya! Kalian budakku! Berani macam-macam? Kalian akan terima resikonya!"_

_Seorang pemuda berparas cantik berjalan disalah satu koridor Senior High School dengan diikuti beberapa orang di samping dan di belakangnya. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang menunjukan sifatnya yang arogan, tidak punya perasaan, dan seenaknya._

_"Hei Kau Culun! Minggir sana!" Bentak pemuda cantik itu –Kim HeeChul, pada pemuda manis yang tengah terduduk di lantai sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan._

_"Jalanan di sini luas! Tidak perlu mengusirku begitu!"_

_"Kau.. beraninya!" HeeChul merebut segelas orange juice dari tangan salah satu temannya, dan.._

_BYUUUR!_

_..menumpahkan segelas orange juice itu tepat ke kepala pemuda manis tadi –Cho KyuHyun._

_"Jangan pernah melawanku!" setelah sempat menendang kaki KyuHyun, HeeChul dan teman-temannya segera meninggalkan KyuHyun begitu saja._

**_Flashback Off_**

.

.

.

KyuHyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin mengingat kejadian buruk yang dialaminya selama masa SMA. Dulu KyuHyun memang sering ditindas, terutama oleh HeeChul.

Oh.. siapa yang tidak berminat menindas KyuHyun? Apalagi dulu penampilannya sangat pas disebut sebagai penampilan kaum tertindas. Rambut belah tengah, kacamata pantat botol dengan _frame_ tebal, pakaian yang sangat jadul, serta beberapa jerawat yang sering hinggap di wajah manisnya.

"Arrrggh! Aku tidak rela kalau sampai dia jadi kakak iparku! Tidak rela! Tidak rela! Tidak rela!" teriak KyuHyun sambil menjambakki rambutnya.

"H-hei Kyu! Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya SiWon sang sudah kembali duduk dihadapan KyuHyun.

"Kau harus membantuku _hyung_! Harus!" Ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan SiWon.

"Membantu apa?"

"Membantuku untuk.." sebuah seringaian jahat, terukir indah di wajah manisnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review sangat dibutuhkan, demi kelanjutan FF ini!**


End file.
